Inspiración
by May-chi
Summary: Vaya manera de que volviera su inspiración. En forma de macho castigador


**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Historia sin fines de lucro, sólo mi imaginación y recuerdos que quiero compartir.

**N/A:** Ahora ya no creo para nada en Kishimoto, mira que darle tan patética despedida a Tenten, es algo que no puedo creer. Como buen fan me niego a dejarlo así porque sería perder todo el encanto de esta gran pareja, por eso seguiré escribiendo como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora.

May-chi

_**INSPRIRACIÓN**_

- … - nada - …..- nada aún - ….. – estaba jodida.

Miraba la pantalla de la laptop como si en cualquier momento las palabras se dignaran a aparecer o por lo menos que la inspiración que la había abandonado llegara de golpe y le permitiera terminar con su novela.

Luego de quince minutos en los cuales, golpeo su frente contra el escritorio, alzo sus manos en busca de ayuda divina – o por lo menos que el ki llegara a salvarla– se paseo por su estudio y por último lloro desconsolada porque de seguir así se quedaría sin empleo.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared frente a ella 22:15, bueno actuar como loca no le iba devolver su inspiración así que opto por irse a la cama – ojalá Morfeo fuera amable con ella – apagó su laptop, se estiró en su silla antes de levantarse rumbo a su cuarto.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se había acordado de cerrar las cortinas de su enorme habitación que le daban una magnífica vista del complejo de apartamentos vecinos, con un total sentimiento de derrota mezclado con resignación se lanzó a la cama con la misma ropa que tenía en esos momentos, un viejo pantalón de calentador y una sudadera.

Todo lo que tenía se lo debía a su don para transformar los eventos cotidianos en aventuras épicas con palabras, desde niña había creado mundos fantásticos en su mente, claro que no todos lo entendían – ejemplo sus padres que al ver que hablaba cosas raras pensaron seriamente en enviarla con el psiquiatra – pero en el colegio y con ayuda de su profesora de Literatura Kurenai descubrió todo su potencial, tanto que incluso ganó una beca para el extranjero y su primer libro se convirtió en un best seller a la corta edad de dieciocho años. De eso ya cinco años, con varios éxitos a nivel mundial consagrándola como una gran escritora, dándole un gran estatus social y económico. Pero ahora parecía que su musa se había largado con otro porque nada la ayudaba – llegó al punto de leer esos libros para tontos sobre cómo escribir – estaba jodida, le había dado largas por tres meses a su editora y esta le había puesto el ultimátum para el fin de esa semana.

Una luz la cegó de inmediato matando su momento de tristeza, se giró para seguir auto compadeciéndose pero le fue imposible, con cara de pocos amigo se levantó de la cama dispuesta a volverse un murciélago, con lo que no contaba era que en ese momento su tan amada inspiración volviera.

Y vaya manera de hacerlo.

En el apartamento que estaba frente a su ventana descubrió a su nueva musa en forma de macho castigador. Delineo con sus ojos el cuerpo masculino que se veía tan claramente, las finas manos que lentamente zafaban los botones de la camisa blanca. Ese rostro, tan perfecto con un perfil que los griegos envidiarían, cabello largo de un color castaño. Todo en él era perfecto, en el momento que regresó su mirada, se tiró al suelo totalmente avergonzada por ser casi descubierta mirando como una pervertida.

No se movió por varios minutos que a ella le parecieron horas, repitiéndose que así no era, que todo había sido una coincidencia pero pronto sus pensamientos se perdieron ante el recuerdo de semejante espécimen masculino y los escenarios ideales para honrar su masculinidad. Pronto su bloqueo desapareció y antes de perderlo se levantó a su laptop no sin antes regresar la mirada, descubriendo muy a su pesar las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas.

Tres semanas habían pasado de ese evento, había conseguido acabar su novela y ahora todo era miel sobre hojuelas con Temari – su editora y fiel cerbero – las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad. Bueno si con normalidad hacía referencia a los binoculares, las fichas de observación y las fotos que reposaban sobre el velador de su cuarto.

Si, definitivamente nada extraño o fuera de lo común. Se había convertido en una acosadora y pervertida de primera.

Todo había comenzado con esa simple coincidencia esa noche, unos días nuevamente por coincidencia – nada tenía que ver el haber estado vigilando cada noche a la misma hora - lo volvió a encontrar, esta ocasión tomo precauciones, apagó las luces, cerró las cortinas dejando una abertura para mirar con toda tranquilidad y disfrutó esa noche de un magnífico espectáculo.

A medida que pasaban los días no era suficiente con las noches, durante el día no se podía concentrar de buena manera, estaba muy ansiosa y contaba las horas que le quedaban antes de poder encontrarse nuevamente con él. Como buena escritora decidió sacarlo de su sistema y así empezó con las guías de observación, siguiendo sus movimientos e intentado aprender más cosas de él.

Lo primero que noto era que vivía solo – no soportaría la idea de que anduviera alguna "zorra" cerca - un punto a su favor.

La limpieza era parte de su día a día, desde la forma de colgar su camisa hasta cómo tomaba un vaso a agua.

Kami lo había dotado y de qué manera – nada tenía que ver con el hecho de verlo cambiarse y casi llegar al orgasmo solo con eso – si lograba poner sus manos encima…..

Luego fueron los binoculares, si quería aprender – no tenía que ver con verlo desnudo con mayor detalle – debía tener en cuenta los pequeños detalles que lo rodeaban.

Así descubrió el color perla de sus ojos, pestañas largas y labios finos junto con las arrugas que se formaban alrededor de estos cuando estaba molesto.

La foto que reposaba en la mesa de su sala, esa que sale junto con un hombre mayor que seguramente era su padre.

Con eso paso las siguiente semanas, calmaba su ansiedad leyendo y volviendo a leer la información que había recolectado. Lástima que el gusto le duró muy poco – su lado oscuro reclamaba más y más - para este último paso, la cámara de fotos, sufrió durante varias horas antes de dejar que su lado pervertido ganara antes de salir a comprar la mejor cámara que pudiera pagar.

Había dejado de lado su pudor, consagrándose por completo a sus deseos.

En ese momento contemplaba sus preciados tesoros – con cara de psicótica – esperaba tranquilamente la llegada de su objeto de deseo. Las luces se encendieron en el apartamento, contó hasta 60 – ante todo un poco de decencia – se acercó a la ventana con sus binoculares lista para la acción.

Pero en lugar de su tan deseado adonis se encontró un papel pegado en la ventana.

_DECIMO PISO_

_APARTAMENTO E21_

_NEJI HYUGA_

Eso no se lo esperaba, su mente se puso unos instantes en blanco antes de procesar lo que había pasado. Al parece no era la única acosadora pervertida. Su mirada se volvió oscura antes de levantarse de su escondite y sacar una caja de su armario. Tomo sus llaves y salió corriendo de su casa.

Qué bueno que usaba ese babydoll bajo su vestido. Volvió su mirada a la caja que estaba entre sus manos, solo esperaba que la talla fuera la correcta porque el modelo le iba a quedar como anillo al dedo.

Solo era investigación para su próximo libro – a quién engañaba – y de qué mejor manera que con todas las fantasías que había pensado desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Nada como un poco de inspiración.


End file.
